An electronic signage has been known through which various pieces of video and character information are transmitted through the Internet. One of known electronic signages is configured to provide a camera and, based on the video taken by the camera, an image of a face of a customer is analyzed to switch the advertisement based on this analysis result. An information processing apparatus has been also known that includes a video analysis means to extract the expression of a person taken by a digital camera to quantify the expression (see Patent Publication 1 for example). A program technique has been conventionally known by which a computer program is used to generate, based on video data, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional object to control the generated object (see Patent Publication 2 for example). Further, an electronic advertisement system has been conventionally known by which an advertisement rate is billed to a sponsor only when a predetermined advertisement effect desired by the sponsor can be confirmed (see Patent Publication 3 for example).